vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Candy Cane Quest
Description Today is National Candy Cane Day! The day after Christmas is particularly appropriate for celebrating this wonderful candy. In fact, this sweet minty candy with the hooked shape has an interesting story to tell. Candy canes can trace their tasty history back several centuries, but like many Christmas legends, the real story is sometimes buried in some myth and creative invention. On today's quest, we are going to explore the history of the candy cane! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Candy Cane Lamp! Prizes Questions 1.Candy canes in their earliest form were simply sticks of candy. Their origin is not clear; however they were already being made across Europe by the Mid 1600's. Candy makers pulled and cut the candy sticks by hand and the process was quite labor intensive. Which of the following is not true about early candy canes? *They were easily damaged *They were not popular *They were difficult to store *They were relatively difficult to obtain 2.These early sticks of candy did not yet have the hooked shape that we recognize as candy canes today. Go to Outside the Hotel in Western Age and say: "I love candy canes!" 3.The hooked shape of the candy cane is said to find its origins in a legend which tells of a choirmaster at the Cologne Cathedral who distributed sticks of candy to his young singers. The candy would help keep them quiet and occupied during the long Living Creche ceremony. In what country is the Cologne Cathedral located? *France *England *Germany *Scotland 4.Different versions of this legend say that the choirmaster bent the straight candy stick into the shape of a "J" with the purpose of giving the candy some religious symbolism to teach the children. This "shepherd's staff" shape is considered a metaphor for Christ. It is also thought that when used to decorate a Christmas tree that the hooked shape enabled it to be hung on a tree branch more easily. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age and say: "It's a candy cane world!" 5.Early candy canes were not striped as we know them today. What was the original color of candy canes? *White *Red *Green *Blue 6.The characteristic "barber pole" stripes were not incorporated into the candy cane until the 1900's. It is believed to be related to the creation of Polkagris, a straight Swedish candy stick invented in 1859 in Granna, Sweden. This candy is still popular and is white and red, and peppermint flavored. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "Candy canes are the best!" 7.Candy canes were used in Europe to decorate Christmas trees when using food to decorate the trees was common. In America, however, the use of candy canes to celebrate Christmas has been traced back to 1847. Like many Christmas traditions, it was started by an immigrant of German and Swedish descent. What was the name of this person? *Bob McCormack *Amalia Eriksson *Benjamin Franklin *August Imgard 8.Making peppermint candy sticks in Granna, Sweden is a passion. Every year, the town holds a contest where the numerous local candy producers compete for the distinction of making the best-tasting peppermint candy canes. The winner of the contest can hold the title: "World Champion in Candy Cane Making". Go to Stonehenge and say: "Candy canes are a tradition!" 9.August Imgard was known for hanging candy canes from the branches of a Christmas tree. There are also Christmas cards dating from this time period and after showing Christmas trees decorated using white candy canes. When was a process for producing and distributing candy canes and preserving their freshness created? *Around 1910 *Around 1920 *Around 1930 *Around 1940 10.The first company to mass-produce candy canes successfully is Bobs Candies. They developed a process to distribute the candy canes and maintain their freshness. The company used cellophane wrapping to keep the canes fresh and also developed a candy cane making machine. Go to Outside Mr. Ned's Stable in Western Age and say: "Does Mister Ned like candy canes?" Answers 1. They were not popular 2. Go to Outside the Grand Hotel in Western Age and say: "I love candy canes!" 3. Germany 4. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age and say: "It's a candy cane world! 5. White 6. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "Candy canes are the best!" 7. August Imgard 8. Go to Stonehenge and say: "Candy canes are a tradition!" 9. Around 1920 10. Go to Livery Stable in Western Age and say: "Does Mister Ned like candy canes?" Category:Quests